Someone To Rely On
by DressandTie
Summary: My take on season six based on spoilers warnings: spoilers, angst klaine (eventually), implied Blaine x Karofsky
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey I'm back with a new story and everything. I'm not sure as of yet how long this lil fic will be but from what I have read via spoilers and such anout season six I thought I'd have a stab at writing my take on the whole thing **

* * *

It all started with that stupid letter.

Kurt knew that things were going badly for Rachel but no one especially not him had expected the pilot of her TV show to go down like a lead balloon.

No one in their right mind would hire Rachel for a television venture now and the girl had effectively burnt all her bridges with the world of Broadway when she had turned her back on them after her role of Fanny had ended. With her tail between her legs the petite girl had fled back to Ohio where she could lick her wounds.

Kurt looked looked at the envelope in his hand with interest, it was clear from the writing of the loft's address that this letter was from none other than his best friend Rachel Berry but why was she writing to him via snail mail when she could have just as easily sent an email, text or even called him.

Kurt's fiancé Blaine walked into the kitchen just as the former was inspecting the piece of mail and asked what it was.

"It's a letter from Rachel" Kurt said stating the obvious

"Aren't going to open it?" His fiancé asked peppering feather light kisses to the back of Kurt's neck

"B stop it you know that I can't think straight when you do that" Kurt snapped but there was only a hint of annoyance in his tone

Blaine breathed into Kurt's neck absorbing the smell of his love. "Sorry" he grinned yet carried on what he was doing regardless. "So aren't you going to open it?"

"I guess but I…I dunno it just doesn't feel right."

Blaine hummed willing his fiancé to continue

I mean why did she send me a letter? It just seems so official."

"Do you want me to open it?" Blaine offered and took the envelope out of Kurt's hands as the other boy nodded turning round so that the two were facing.

Blaine found the letter opener (of course Blaine had a letter opener) and expertly opened the envelope before flattening out the sheet of floral letter paper and started to read

_" Hi Kurt and Blaine_

_I really really wanted to tell you this earlier and keeping this a secret from you has been torture but I wanted to do this properly hence why I am writing._

_I have been at home for a few weeks now and am starting to drive my dads crazy and suddenly this idea came to me and I really want you to come back here and help me._

_Kurt we are going to resurrect the Glee club!_" Blaine's eyes widened

"yes absolutely yes" Kurt said jumping around the room happily "isn't that great B? It'll be like old times, well except that we'll be in charge." Kurt's jubilant mood was cut short as he caught sight of Blaine's expression " babe what's wrong?"

"You'll be moving back to Lima won't you?" The curly haired boy said sternly

"Well yes I suppose I will." Kurt shrugged

"But what about finishing school, Broadway, New York..us?" Blaine asked his voice wavering

"But Rachel needs me."

"Right so you are going to throw your life away just because some silly girl whose apparent life long dream changes every five seconds needs you?" Blaine said tight lipped as he tried to keep control of his emotions

Kurt was confused why was Blaine being like this? " I know it seems like that but if we have a chance of getting back the New Directions then I'm going to go for it."

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh "but why? You hated high school, why would you want to go back?"

"I thought I did but being a part of Glee changed that, you know that right? If I have the chance of improving even just one kid's life through Glee then it'll be worth it."

Blaine sighed yet again, he knew he was fighting a losing battle "Kurt you can't always just drop everything to go and play the hero. You need to think about yourself rather what others want."

"I am, it's you whose not thinking about what I want." Kurt snapped angrily

Blaine could feel the tension in the room building as he continued to argue that Kurt always went out of his way to please others rather than doing what was best for himself. The argument lasted well into the night as the boys squabbled about every little detail of their relationship from the Chandler texting saga to Adam to the stupid desk situation "I really love you Kurt but you are being really difficult right now, I can't deal with this"

"This or us Blaine?" Kurt yelled "_you_ are always the one to give up on us first when things are difficult. You're the one who cheated on me not the other way round. I always believed in us but I don't think you ever did." He said sadly as he packed his suitcase ready to leave for Ohio.

"How can you even say that? Kurt please don't go." Blaine pleaded, he was angry of course he was but it wasn't until Blaine saw the suitcase that Kurt was packing lying on the bed that we feared that Kurt would actually leaving him.

Blaine stood silently at the bedroom door watching as Kurt removed every last inch of his belongings from the room the two boys had shared. "Are you breaking up with me?" He asked quietly, barely even able to raise his voice.

"I don't know." Kurt replied and with one last look around the loft he was gone.

* * *

**oh bother - I hate writing sad Klaine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please excuse any and all mistakes I have no beta**

**warning: spoilers for season six (only based on rumours)**

* * *

A few weeks after Kurt had left Blaine was shuffling through the loft his face vacant of any expression. His friends had all tried to contact him many times, Sam had even tried to stage an intervention yet it had fallen on deaf ears as Blaine only wanted to hear from one person and that someone had remained silent.

Blaine was searching through the many pizza boxes that had been building up on the floor for a piece of pizza that he hadn't already eaten when he heard the sound of his phone ringing.

Normally he would have just ignored it, he really wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone right now yet this time something felt different. After the third ring Blaine took his phone out his pyjama pocket and even though he didn't instantly recognise the number that was flashing up on the screen he answered "hello?"

* * *

Kurt drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently,it was his first day as official co-coach of the New New Directions (well they could think of a better name later) and he was stuck in traffic. Kurt sank his head onto his hands and groaned why did he have to be late today of all days. The young teacher opened his eyes slowly and looked at the back of his hands. There was a ring on right ring finger.

An engagement ring.

Blaine's engagement ring.

Blaine.

_Don't_ Kurt shook his head as if to clear the image of his fiancé's face from his head but was unsuccessful to do so. Blaine was the reason why Kurt had tried so hard to achieve his online teaching diploma in record time. Once Kurt had got to Ohio he had locked himself in his room and cried for hours, if anyone asked him what the fiancés had been fighting about he would have been unable to answer but he knew that it was bad as Kurt had never seen Blaine looking so hurt.

The horn from the car behind woke Kurt from his Blaine filled thoughts and after waving apologetically he drove away.

* * *

Blaine scratched his head puzzled why did the principal of Dalton Academy want a meeting with him? It had been years since Blaine had been a student there and even then Blaine had left before his senior year.

Not wanting to appear rude Blaine had agreed to meet with the principal the next week making a mental note to report to his tutors that he would be absent from their lessons on that day.

* * *

"Welcome to the Glee club!" Kurt smiled as he and Rachel stood in front of a bunch of smiling students in the choir room. Kurt tried to stop glancing over to the corner where he and Blaine used to sit but it was fruitless. Each time Kurt closed his eyes to try and shut out the thoughts of Blaine he would be reminded of the songs that they used to sing together, their duets and synchronised dance routines - _ok stop kurt_

* * *

Blaine heaved his suitcase out of the top of his wardrobe and started to pack for his trip back to Westerville. However that is as far as he got as Blaine really had no idea what sort of stuff he needed to pack, it was times like this when he really needed Kurt.

He decided to start with the basics; pyjamas, his wash bag, socks, an old flyer for the senior home's production of Peter Pan...why was that in his sock drawer?

Blaine sat down on the cold, empty bed and looked at piece of advertisement. Kurt was smiling up at him from the centre of the page.

Kurt.

He tried to hold back the tears that were were threatening to fall but it was useless, he just missed his fiancé so much. Blaine had done many things in his short life that he regretted but none more so than letting Kurt go.

Every couple had their disagrements from time to time some more than others, Blaine's parents were testament to that. His mother and father had gotten a divorce a few years ago when Blaine had been a student at Dalton but their youngest son could still remember their explosive arguments. His parents had argued about everything from where to spend Christmas to trivial matters like whose turn it was to go and buy the milk.

Blaine's fight with Kurt seemed ridiculous compared to those of Mr and Mrs Anderson and truth be told the young hermit couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about. Kurt's selfless nature and his willingness to help others was one of the things that Blaine loved about him so why had Rachel's request tipped him over the edge?

Maybe Blaine had been jealous of the opportunity that Kurt was given to run the glee club. Even in the capacity of co-coach Blaine couldn't think of a better way of spending his time. Or maybe Blaine didn't want Kurt to leave. Throughout the whole time Blaine had known Kurt he had always spoken about how much he wanted to get out of Ohio and Lima in particular and move to New York.

But people change their minds all the time and who was Blaine to disagree with him, as Kurt's fiance wasn't it Blaine's job to always to be supportive?

Blaine felt like such an idiot, what had he done? the curly haired boy groaned for felt the millionth time that day. Stupid stupid stupid.

He needed to fix this. He had to get Kurt back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas I hope you all had a lovely time.**

* * *

The glee assignment that week was musical comebacks and the group had been divided in two to work on a number, although Kurt had insisted that the competition was not girls vs boys.

Rachel's group were working on the S Club 7 classic 'Reach' whereas Kurt wanted to set more of challenge for his students with an acapella performance of Justin Timberlake's 'Suit and Tie'. Kurt wasn't sure why he had chosen to arrange the song without music, maybe it was the warbler in him.

"You're going down Hummel." Rachel joked over the glee coaches' morning coffee.

"You wish," the countertenor replied smiling "my team have got this."

Blaine knocked tentatively

at the door and waited patiently until a small woman with curly black hair answered the door.

"Blaine is that you?" She smiled "you look so grown up."

After divorcing her husband Pam Anderson had moved into a smaller house on the outskirts of Westerville which was where Blaine was right now.

"Thanks for letting me stay." The boy mumbled.

"Nonsense, what kind of mother would I be if I allowed you to stay anywhere else whilst you were here." Pam beamed as usheredBher boy inside "where's Kurt?" She asked casually.

"Well….thats kind of why of why I'm here." Blaine looked down at the hold-all bag at his feet nervously

Mama Anderson frowned "did you two have a fight again?"

Her son nodded.

"Blaine Devon Anderson what is wrong with you?" Pam huffed to which Blaine could only scowl in protest. "Kurt is the best thing that ever happened to you. You know that, I know that. Hell even your father knows that but he won't admit it because…"

"Cos I'm gay." Blaine said finishing his mother's sentence.

"Right. So are you going tell me what this fight was about so that we can fix things?"

"I don't know" Blaine sighed

"You don't know what the fight was about or you don't know how to fix it?"

"Ok guys you're sounding great. Why don't we end our rehearsal early tonight and I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt smiled warmly. He felt so proud of his students, the progress that they were making in just the space of a few shorts weeks was amazing. Maybe they could even stand a chance of winning nationals this year…but Kurt didn't want to get ahead of themselves there was still sectionals and then regionals to prepare for.

Feeling proud of his achievements the young teacher packed up his stuff and returned to his apartment.

Blaine had looked everywhere for Kurt: He had started at the Hummel's house but even after an icy reception from Burt it appeared that Kurt wasn't living there anymore. Next on the list of probable locations was McKinley yet after checking the choir room, auditorium, cafeteria, library, teachers lounge and countless bathrooms Blaine deemed as fruitless.

Blaine looked for his fiancé at the Lima Bean, (although Kurt once saw a mouse there so the chances of him being there were slim) Dalton, Breadstix, the mall and all the other places they used to hang out at.

As night fell Blaine was starting to loose hope yet there was one place he hadn't looked yet; though it seemed very unlikely he had not yet been to Scandals.

The gay bar was not too busy when Blaine walked in although it was still quite early. The ex prep school boy went over to the bar and ordered himself a beer.

A few drinks later and Blaine still hadn't found Kurt although he didn't feel so upset about that as before…maybe it was the beer talking.

"I thought that you had moved to New York?" A familiar voice said over Blaine's shoulder. "Are you here by yourself, where's Kurt?"

Blaine shrugged "I don't know, I can't find him." He slurred

Are you two ok?" Karofsky asked sitting on the bar stool next to his old class mate "I mean I know that I haven't been all that friendly to you in the past but you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Dave" Blaine smiled and this time it was genuine "Oh my god I love this song." He said Downing the rest of his beer in one and grabbing Dave by the hand led him to the dance floor.

Dancing to 'murder on the dance floor' was the last thing Blaine remembered, then it all went black


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Blaine x Karofsky, angst**

* * *

Blaine woke up with a start, his head was killing him. This wasn't his room….this wasn't his bed, he lifted the unfamiliar blankets tentatively 'please be wearing clothes, please be wearing clothes' he pleaded with himself yet his worst fears were confirmed as Blaine was in fact as naked as the day he was born.

Panicking for real now Blaine fumbled around the room for his discarded clothes, he was just pulling on his jeans when he heard the sound of the door slamming and pans clanging. Where was he?

* * *

Kurt woke up feeling relaxed. After going out for dinner with Mercedes and Santana, whom he and Rachel had invited to be the judges for the first official glee club competition, Kurt had called it an early night.

The countertenor hummed to himself as he went about his morning routine. The flat that Kurt was renting was only a five minute drive away from McKinley and although it didn't have all the comforts of home at least it was a space that he could call his own.

Pouring himself a coffee Kurt reflected on his life since leaving New York. Some might think that moving back home (well sort of) was like taking a step backwards on his career path but Kurt would argue that was actually a step in the right direction. If he was honest with himself

Kurt knew that he wouldn't really have stood a chance in Broadway. He was too much of a niche actor and he didn't think that even enough roles that required a young gay male. No what Kurt really excelled in was teaching and where better to start his teaching career than his old glee club.

* * *

Blaine cautiously left the room and sneaked downstairs. He was going to try and get out of the house without being noticed. Alas this was not the case.

"Good Morning," Dave Karofsky said appearing and the bottom of the stairs before Blaine could escape "I trust that you slept well."

Blaine cringed "we didn't…." He hesitated he didn't want to say it aloud, if he did then it would confirm that he had cheated….again. And not with just anyone but Karofsky: the guy who used to torment and bully Kurt. No Blaine don't think of him you'll just make it worse.

"Why yes, yes we did," Dave smiled "multiple times actually. You kept moaning Kurt's name but I'll let it slide because you were so amazing in bed."

Blaine could feel his cheeks flush. What was he doing? Kurt was the only one who could make him blush….was. "I need to go." He stammered making a beeline for the exit.

"See ya round" Dave winked

Blaine smiled tight lipped. 'Not if I can help it' he thought. Yet that very same evening Blaine found himself once again at Scandals and once again he ended up nearly paralytically drunk and sleeping with Karofsky.

* * *

"Lady Hummel I think that you should sit down." Santana exclaimed as she barged into Kurt's apartment the following day.

"Hello, it's nice see you too," Kurt who had previously been in the kitchen making himself dinner huffed. "Have you not heard of knocking?"

The girl shrugged "yeah but what's the point when you gave me the key to this place."

"I lent you the key last week when I was worried about you driving home drunk after your night out. You just haven't returned it yet." Kurt corrected her

"Details, now come with me Aunty Tana has some bad news and I don't want you to near anywhere near sharp objects when I tell you" Santana said leading kurt from the kitchen into the lounge where they sat facing each other.

"Ok so Brits and I went to scandals last night to get our groove on and we saw your toyboy…"

Kurt nodded, so Blaine had come to Ohio maybe he had come to apologise?

"He really doesn't hold his drink well, he was totally out of it by midnight. Midnight!" She repeated incredulously "anyway our old friend Karofsky comes to the rescue and takes him home."

Kurt listened carefully "that doesn't mean anything David was probably just looking for him."

Santana grimaced "that's not all, those two were all over each other the whole night. The bouncer had to stop them from full on doing it on the dance floor…it was really hot."she reminisced and Kurt's face paled.

"I think I'm going to throw up." The already pale boy who now looked as white as a sheet choked

"Do you me to get you anything?" The Latino asked sincerely

"No, no I'm…I think I just want to be on my own. Thanks Santana….for everything." Kurt sniffed, he was trying not to cry. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real.

**I know you all hate me now**


	5. Chapter 5

**I swear that I'm not intentionally trying to make these chapters shorter, it just sort of happened**

* * *

Blaine stood outside the door of the principal's office nervously. Nervously? Why would he be nervous about going to the head's office? It wasn't like Blaine was a student at Dalton anymore. The principal couldn't punish him for doing something wrong anymore or at least Blaine hoped not.

Which begs the question, why was Blaine even here?

Angela the secretary announced that Blaine could go through to the office and bidding her thanks Blaine left the waiting room tentatively.

"Mr Anderson its good to see you, please have a seat." Dr Harwick paused and waited for Blaine to get comfortable. "I know you must be wondering why I asked you here today, how long is it since you left?"

"3 years sir."

"Is it really? It feels only yesterday that you were enrolling." Dr Harwick said reminiscing on old times "But enough chit-chat lets talk business." The head paused watching Blaine carefully as if silently judging him. "Do you know who this is?" He asked motioning to the portrait on the wall to his immediate left.

"Yes sir, that is Mr Garrow the founder of Dalton Academy in 1844."

"Indeed it is," the head confirmed "Mr Garrow founded Dalton as a school of excellence and we have proudly upheld this tradition for nearly 170 years, that is until recently." The older man frowned, the reputation of his beloved school was in danger of being ruined by a bunch of unruly school boys. Professor Illingwoth who had been the headmaster when Harwick had been a student here would never have let this happen. "As I am sure you are aware the Warblers have been getting a little out of hand. First there was the incident with Mr Smythe where I believe you were involved. A most unfortunate case I hope that you have suitably recovered and no harm done."

Blaine nodded solemnly, 'Michael week' and the slushy incident felt like a lifetime ago.

Dr Harwick creased his brow "and then there was the cheating scandal. Well you can imagine the uproar that caused. Some parents even threatened to shut the whole school down."

"Would you like me to have a word with them?" Blaine offered lamely.

"In a way. The Warblers have always been an oligarchy, that is to say that every year the members elect three older students to sit on the council. But of course you already know that." The head clasped his hands on the desk and sighed " the problem is that this system is no longer working, my colleages and I have failed to keep them in line and I therefore believe that is time that things changed." Dr Harwick stood up and walked to the jug of water at the far end of the room. He poured himself a glass and quickly drained it. "Mr Anderson I would like to offer you the position of choirmaster."

Blaine was shocked "whilst I'm flattered to have been considered for this position I am in no way qualified.."

"On the contrary, I believe that you are plenty qualified." The elder man interrupted "you were the lead soloist for two years running and then went on to be part of a team that won Nationals. I understand that you have no background in teaching but you would be able to get your diploma whilst working. So what do you say?"

Blaine thought hard about what he was going to say next. On one hand he would love the chance to able to lead the Warblers to victory but on the other what would Kurt say? Hadn't Blaine criticised Kurt for dropping everything and doing the very same thing as Blaine was now contemplating doing. What about NYADA and the life he had built for himself in New York? Yet he would be closer to Kurt if he took the job here. Maybe, just maybe he could win him back.

"I accept." Blaine smiled and shook his new employers hand enthusiasticly.

Kurt refused to get out of bed; not for glee practices,not for dinners, not for movie marathons, not even for shopping trips. "Kurt come on open the door " Rachel, Kurt's best friend and work colleage asked yet once again she was ignored "please Kurt you can't hide in there forever."

"Try me." Kurt's voice yelled from the other side of the door followed shortly afterwards by the soft thudding noise of a cushion being thrown.

"Kurt come on, everyone in glee is asking about need you, I need you." To Rachel's surprise the front door slowly opened and red faced boy whose eyese were rimmed with dark circles appeared.

"But Blaine doesn't need me."


	6. Chapter 6

"Kurtieeeeeeee?" Rachel asked over coffee one morning a few weeks after Kurt had learned about Blaine's cheating.

"What do you want?" Kurt questioned not even looking up from his copy of Vogue.

"Well I've been thinking…" she started to say

"Never a good sign."

"Hey!" She nudged her friend's shoulder amicably, "do you remember when Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury took us to see Vocal Adrenaline?"

"You mean when we went on an authorised spying mission."

"It wasn't...we were merely scoping out the competition…." Rachel huffed

"Also known as spying." Kurt said interrupting her.

"Hush you,anyway I think that we should take the glee club to Dalton to see what they are up against."

Not seeing the point in arguing with his friend Kurt agreed albeit hesitantly.

Blaine knotted his hands nervously, he really needed this to go well. When Rachel had first approached Blaine with idea the boy had had his misgivings. Wasn't what she was proposing technically spying?

Blaine and the Warblers had been working hard over the previous week to perfect a number to impress the New New Directions with -they really needed a new name. Blaine has finally chosen a song by the Script that he thought might just have a chance of convincing McKinley's Glee club and one member in particular that he….I mean they were worthy.

The Warblers assembled in six rows of three and the base of bottom flights of the famous staircase just as Blaine heard their guests arriving in the room next door. "Settle down boys, I know some of you are nervous as this is our first official performance to a crowd that isn't made up of Dalton students but you have nothing to worry about. You all know your parts really well and if you get stuck at all your neighbour will be singing the same part so help each other out ok."

Blaine's initial plan was to split all the warblers up individually so that the tenors, baritones and basses were dotted all around the room thus emitting a rich sound that was equally split. Yet it soon came apparent that this choir wasn't quite ready for that so for now at least he portioned the parts into little groups so that they could support each other.

Kurt ticked off the names of his students on the clipboard he was holding. It felt so strange to be back at Dalton especially since the last time he had been here had been when Blaine…no Kurt don't think of him.

As Kurt walked through the familiar corridors leading the group he came to a halt at the foot of a staircase, 'their staircase' where the warblers were gathered. There was a man there too and though he had his back to them Kurt would have recognised him anywhere.

"_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move "_

Was this some sort of ambush? Kurt really could kill Rachel right about now. What gave her the right to meddle with his relationships. Kurt scowled, this song was really cute though and so very Blaine…no Kurt pull yourself together you are supposed to be angry with him, he hurt you. Kurt glanced down at his ring finger, he was still wearing the ring that Blaine had proposed to him with. He really missed his fiancé.

_"Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me_

_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be"_

Blaine was a bag of nerves as he clumsily tried to conduct. He hoped that Kurt would really listen to the lyrics and accept his apology . The choirmaster stole a look over his shoulder just as Kurt was looking down at the ring. Was it a good sign that Kurt was still wearing that?

"Thanks for coming guys and girls." Blaine smiled now in full teacher mode "we really enjoyed having you here and hope that we can do it again."

"Of course, it's lovely to bounce ideas off each other in a friendly environment. That is until competition season starts." Rachel replied "don't you agree Mr Hummel?"

Kurt who had not said a word since the performance had ended agreed "sure Miss Berry."

"Well we best all get back to McKinley. Thanks again. Can we have another round of applause for Mr Anderson and the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Kurt clapped along with his students before walking back to the bus but before he could even leave the room Blaine accosted him. "Mr Hummel please could I have a word for you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "sure." He said politely and followed Blaine into the room next door.

"Kurt I…"

"Save it Blaine I really don't want to hear you apologising again." Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. "Do you remember when Rachel and I came to see Grease and I told you that I didn't trust you?"

Blaine nodded mutely

"Well I suppose that you have proved that I was right to say that. I should never have trusted you again. They were right, once a cheater always a cheater."

Blaine looked close to tears "Kurt please…"

"No Blaine, I could of forgiven you for that fight in New York but then Karofsky? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, I was drunk." The curly haired boy tried to explain.

" for the first time maybe but to keep going back to him? B I think you have a drinking problem."

"you're right and I'll stop drinking please Kurt give me another chance."

"Another chance? How many times am I supposed to let you break my heart?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"I know you are but I need to look after myself at least for now," Kurt took off the engagement ring and handed it back to Blaine. "I'll always love you but I don't think I can do this anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I kept changing my mind and after watching the new episodes a little bit heartbroken...well little is an understatement.**

* * *

For Kurt the next few months flew by. Between planning lessons, glee club meetings and juggling the part time job that he had taken at the music store Kurt barely had time to think.

Rachel had encouraged Kurt to get back on the dating horse but the young man had refused, he barely had the time or the inclination…unless the other person was Blaine….

The Warblers and The New Directions (they had a vote for a name change but the old one had survived) had both won their separate heats of Sectionals and would be advancing to Regionals.

Rachel had wanted to move onto practicing for the next competition as soon as possible but Kurt had persuaded her to let the group relax, at least until after Christmas.

"Fine then, we'll go easy on them but if we lose regionals I'm blaming you." Rachel pouted

"Deal." Kurt smiled faintly, he had to celebrate the little victories in life especially as…..no Kurt focus do not think of him.

* * *

Blaine had kept his word, he hadn't drunk any alcohol since the last time he had seen Kurt and he had even started to go see a therapist on a regular basis.

His therapist, Dr Lopez had said that Blaine had a problem with codependency, a trait that she put down to the young man's lack of love during childhood and the constant bullying that he had had to endure.

The issue was that Blaine felt like he had to be accepted and needed. The cheating was a factor of Blaine acting out as he struggled to cope with the idea of not being needed by the people he loved.

What Dr Lopez didn't tell Blaine was that she was also seeing his ex-fiancé whom she had diagnosed with not being able to accept love.

* * *

The McKinley glee club Christmas party was in full swing and Kurt was trying to have a good time…he really was. Christmas time had always been a difficult time for the choir teacher to deal with ever since his mother had passed. When Blaine had entered Kurt's life he had made this time of year easier to deal with but where was he now?

Oh that's right, Kurt had shut him out.

The young man sat at the back of the room and watched as some of his students performed their favourite seasonal classics. Jane, a dark skinned girl with a fabulous Afro and Roderick , the shy senior, stood up

_I really can't stay Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away Baby it's cold outside_

'Oh gaga. not this song. please. no.' Kurt panicked, he had to get out of there.

"Hello?" Blaine answered the phone on the second ring hardly even bothering to look at the caller id.

"Blaine.." Kurt managed to choke out "I need you."

The other boy breathed in sharply "Kurt where are you? I'm on my way." He could tell that his love was crying and he couldn't bare to see (or rather hear) Kurt cry.

"McKinley." Kurt sniffed "Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"Shhhhh my love, I'll always be there for you."

When he had arrived at McKinley Blaine had found Kurt sitting below the locker that used to belong to the former and he was still crying. "Hey, what are you doing sitting on the floor? I bet that it's filthy, you'll ruin your clothes."

Kurt shrugged "don't care."

"You don't care?" Blaine repeated incredulously "wow you really aren't ok are you." He knelt on the floor and tried to get Kurt to look at him but Kurt refused and fixed his eyes on a stain on the floor.

The crying boy sniffed again " well that's your fault."

"My fault? Kurt you're the one who left me."

"And I'm an idiot." Kurt looked up at Blaine's concerned face. " I'm so sorry. I love you. I will always love you. " he smiled sheepishly as Blaine wiped away the tears from his cheeks "you are the love of my life and I failed you."

Blaine gasped " you didn't," he said shaking his head "I love you too. The past months that we have been apart have been absolutely hell. I miss you, I need you and I don't want to spend another second without you."

"But what about what I did to you, how can you forgive me for running out on you?" Kurt hated himself for hurting the most precious thing that ever happened to him.

"Because I love you." Blaine smiled sitting down with his legs crossed facing Kurt their fingers entwined.

"This floor really is gross." Kurt said flippantly finally noticing their surroundings.

"Mmmm don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"You're so sappy."

"Kurt…." Blaine started to ask but the other boy interrupted him

"Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
